


I Thought I Meant More To You

by Bamsbutt



Series: Got7 Rarepair Bingo [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, M/M, There are cuddles, and cuteness in the end, but gets better, is sad, secret friends, yey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamsbutt/pseuds/Bamsbutt
Summary: His words broke Jinyoung out of his rage, sobering him a little. He realised he’d been an ass. Yugyeom had hurt him, yes, but he was supposed to be the adult.As much as Yugyeom had upset him, he still shouldn’t have been so petty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, more Rare Pair Bingo!   
> This prompt was Feathers. It kinda feels a little tacked on? But the first plan was the pillow fight so idk maybe I just didn't write it super well?
> 
> But anyway, it always made me sad how upset Jinyoung got in Real Got7 so I had to fix it. Yey! Now he no sad ^^
> 
> As always, I hope you like it <3

Jinyoung looked around the table at his closest friends. Which one of them could be his secret friend? Maybe they’d just done an amazing job of hiding themselves that he didn’t even realise they were being extra nice… He was doubtful.

“If I find my secret friend I’m gonna beat him up.” He said only half serious as he played with the OK Cat plushie in his arms. “He hasn’t done squat for me!”

All of his members jumped to his secret friends defence.

“How are you so sure?” Mark asked him, disbelieving. Bambam jumped to his aid, offering up excuses for his mysterious ‘friends’ lack of kindness. That hurt a little, that they didn’t even believe Jinyoung when he said his friend wasn’t doing his job. If anyone would know it was him, right?

He didn’t feel like anyone had gone out of their way to be nice to him. They were all just treating him the way they usually did. That wasn’t to say that they weren’t being nice to him, they just didn’t seem to be putting In any more effort than usual…

Once the food arrived they spent the next half hour gorging themselves, talking for the camera and acting out little skits while they ate. It was amicable, for now, not knowing who each person would either be grateful too or hurt by.

Jinyoung went around the table in his head, stopping on each one of his members to see how he felt about them being his terrible secret friend.

 

First was Mark. He supposed Mark was quiet enough that he could have been giving him his love on the down low, being sneaky about helping him out.

Next to him was Yugyeom, who if anything had been meaner too him. He doubted that the dongsaeng he was closest too would hurt him like that though. Being his best friend after Jaebum, he would have done a spectacular job. He dismissed the idea, Yugyeom was too obvious to have been his secret friend anyway.

Bambam could have been, but it was almost glaringly obvious that he was looking after Jackson. Bambam wasn’t very good at the whole subtlety thing when it came to getting people to notice his accomplishments. It was endearing but obvious.

Youngjae was looking after Yugyeom, hands down. He could tell it when he was in the car with them both, messing around with them, and the water bottle incident where he wouldn’t give up on giving Yugyeom water. Youngjae was a clear no go for his secret friend.

Then there was JB to his left. He hoped his leader wasn’t his secret friend, they were too close for that not to be hurtful. Jinyoung realised he would probably cry if he found out JB was his secret friend. That was the worst case scenario.

That left Jackson, who was just walking into the room with tired eyes. Jackson as well was too excitable too have been his secret friend. He was constantly caring for them all, but Jinyoung didn’t feel he had been singled out to partake in Jacksons over caring. It seemed unlikely.

 

It appeared that Mark was his secret friend, in the best case scenario, and Jaebum in the worst case.

“There isn’t a chance of my secret friend appearing on this footage is there? The guy hasn’t done squat.” He said, repeating his previous sentiment. He knew he was being childish, but hopefully his ‘friend’ would realise what a terrible job they had done.

“Lets just watch the footage!” Mark said hastily, and Jinyoung couldn’t tell if that was because he wanted to stop Jinyoungs sour words, or to get to the video and show that he had indeed been giving Jinyoung his love.

Jinyoung wasn’t sure which he preferred.

_I guess I’ll find out soon enough_ , he decided as the video started.

 

He sighed in relief as it became obvious that JB had Mark. There would be no betrayal from his best friend today.

Just as he had guessed, Youngjae was giving his love to Yugyeom.

He saw himself appear on the video, but it looked like it was just Yugyeom being nice to him and Bambam. It was nice that Yugyeom could give his love to his best friend. Jinyoung smiled, happy for his friend.

He himself had Youngjae. He thinks he did a good job. Maybe not the best, but he thought did alright.

Bambam had been looking after Jackson, just as he had thought.

His secret angel must have been Mark then. And Jackson must have had JB. That was the most obvious answer.

Wait, but Mark had Bambam… Did Bambam have two secret friends? And that’s why he thought he had none, because he actually didn’t? That would be a cruel joke for the staff to play on him…

He was right about Jackson having JB he realised as he watched Jackson sing a lullaby to their leader while he laid on a park bench.

 

The lullaby had done its job even outside of the park, he realised as he looked over to see Yugyeom asleep. He grinned, pausing the video and getting everyone’s attention as they planned a prank on him. Yugyeom looked adorable while he was asleep, soft and peaceful. Jinyoung didn’t want to wake him, so he suggested they all just leave. He’d wake up to find they’d all gone and freak out, while Jinyoung would be giggling in the corner. He could imagine Yugyeom’s face, slowly realising he was alone while still sleepy from his nap. He woke up before they could actually do anything, which Jinyoung was partially disappointed by.

Jinyoung sighed as they all went back to the video, a clip of himself and Yugyeom coming on next. He frowned, he didn’t remember Bambam being anywhere nearby when they had messed around with those dolls?

When the next clip showed Yugyeom talking about his secret angel, how he was just teasing Jinyoung more than usual, and he felt a stab in his chest as he looked at his friend. Yugyeom was smiling at him, a slight smirk on his face, and it made him mad. He reached over in an attempt to whack him, but failed as Yugyeom leant away.

 

He returned to the video, watching his friends being nice to each other.

 

It hurt. More than he thought it would.

 

He assumed he’d meant more to Yugyeom than that. He thought they were close. Second to their respective best friends.

And Jackson just kept guessing Yugyeom as his secret angel, and that hurt him even more. That Yugyeom had been nice enough to Jackson for him to think he was his secret friend.

That he seemingly put in an effort for someone who he wasn’t tasked with looking after.

 

“Why weren’t you nice to me?” He accused, leaning over to hit him again.

“I was being nice that time!” Yugyeom argued back, dodging the hit. “You can’t be obvious about it.”

_Being nice one time was good enough to him?_ Jinyoung asked himself.

“You were supposed to be nice to me without making it obvious.” Jinyoung argued back, trying to make his frustration clear. “There’s nothing there.” He gestured to the video, pointing out the clear lack of thoughtfulness.

 

They received cups of ice cream, and Jinyoung started eating, watching the screen anxiously for any more times that Yugyeom had been kind to him, hoping he had just been super oblivious to his friends hidden love.

The video ended, however, and he could hear Bambam and Yugyeom talking about him. 

Yugyeom apologised, but it felt empty and insincere. “Somebody slap that guy.” Jinyoung said, pointing at the maknae.

“He’s pissed for sure.” Yugyeom laughed.

Jinyoung just pulled the hood of his onesie further over his head as he ate his ice cream.

Jackson was crowned the winner, which he deserved.

 

Jinyoung was happy for him, but he couldn’t stop feeling the betrayal. What had he done to Yugyeom that he didn’t want to give him love, even when he was tasked to for a mission.

He’d believed that they were close, but maybe he was wrong.

He knows that if he had gotten Yugyeom as his secret friend he would have probably worked even harder to show his maknae some love, because he cared about him so much.

He wasn’t his best friend, his feelings for Yugyeom were different to his feelings for Jaebum.

No, he had the biggest crush on Yugyeom. And that’s why this hurt so much, because it just proved that his feelings weren’t reciprocated, that Yugyeom didn’t like him in that way. 

All he knew right now was how betrayed he felt. He knew he was sulking, hiding in the corner behind JB, his onesie covering his face, but he didn’t have the energy to act like he was okay, and he wanted Yugyeom to know how he’d made him feel.

He felt Bambam reach over and tap his elbow to check if he was alright, but he waved him away, reaching to wipe the tears he hadn’t realised he was shedding.

 

 

The rest of the afternoon passed similarly. He got to flick Yugyeom like he wanted to, hopefully transferring to him some of the pain he was feeling himself, and he even got him to kiss Youngjae on the cheek, knowing it would embarrass him more that anything else.

 

He was now, currently, curled up on his bed, wrapped in a fetal position around his pillow. He could hear the quiet murmurs of the maknaes in the room next door.

No one had come to comfort him, they’d all just gone back to their rooms, or to the lounge or whatever.

But no one had come to make sure he was okay.

Maybe they thought he was overreacting, which was fair he supposed. It shouldn’t have been such a big deal. So why was it?

 

“Yah! Yugyeom! Go apologise to him! You really hurt him, didn’t you see?!” He heard Bambam shout. He definitely sounded frustrated, as if they’d been arguing back and forth for a while.

“Keep it down!” He heard Yugyeom complain, his voice sounding whiny.

“No, you have to go say sorry and make it up to him.” Bambam growled.

“I don’t think he wants to see me though.” Yugyeom had spoken quietly and Jinyoung struggled to hear what he had said.

He sighed, realising they were talking about him and curled his pillow closer too him. _At least one of his friends cared,_ he thought.

He heard a small scuffled in the other room, before there was a small knock on his door. He said nothing, knowing it was childish, but not being able to bring himself to care.

 

“Jinyoung, can I come in?” He heard Yugyeom’s voice through the door. Jinyoung continued to sulk, rolling over so his back was facing the door. He wasn’t going to make it easy for him.

He heard the door creak open, and Yugyeom’s soft voice filtered into his room. “Jinyoung, please, can we talk?”

Jinyoung frowned, still not responding. Maybe he would think he was asleep…

 

Yugyeom, apparently, wasn’t giving up. His footsteps padded over to Jinyoungs bed hesitantly, his hand coming to rest on the older boy’s shoulder. Jinyoung shook him off, curling even further into his ball.

“Go away Yugyeom. You’ve made it clear how you feel.” Jinyoung mumbled moodily.

“Hyung please, I need to apologise, I didn’t realise you would be this upset.” Yugyeom says.

Jinyoung shot up, spinning around to sit, facing Yugyeom with the pillow still sat in his lap. He glared at him, his face going red in anger.

“So you’re only apologising because you upset me? Do you even realise why I’m upset? Do you even really care? Or did you just come in here to make Bambam happy?” He bit out, his pretty face overtaken by an ugly sneer as he tried to stop himself from crying.

 

“No, that’s not wh- Jinyoung I didn’t mean to- I don’t…” Yugyeom was lost. He just wanted to apologise. He didn’t mean to hurt Jinyoung, he swears he didn’t. Its just when he was given the job of being Jinyoungs secret angel, he was so afraid that being nice to his friend would make his crush far too obvious. So he’d tried to show his love by doing dumb things like they’d always done. Picking on each other and play fighting with each other. Only he hadn’t realised Jinyoung would be wounded by it.

 

He felt terrible, for hurting Jinyoung like he had, and he wanted to make it better. The only problem is that he didn’t know how.

He didn’t know how to explain himself without revealing his secret. But he also knew that he couldn’t leave their friendship like this; shattered and scattered on the floor in pieces, sharp enough to cause a deep wound.

 

He looked up at his friend, who was still glaring at him, his face scrunched up in anger. He couldn’t run and hide like he wanted to. He had to face this head on.

 

“Jinyoung, I’m sorry. You’re right, I wouldn’t be in here right now if Bambam hadn’t made me, but that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t have come later. I swear, I never meant for my actions – or lack of – to hurt you. I just panicked. I panicked Jinyoung, because I was scared that if I was too nice it would be too obvious how I felt about you and I couldn’t let that be seen on camera.” He babbled. How he felt was special, and he only wanted Jinyoung to know.

 

“What? Didn’t want all your fans to see how little you cared.” Jinyoung scoffed.

“Do you really think so little of me?” Yugyeom frowned sadly, twisting his hands together.

 

His words broke Jinyoung out of his rage, sobering him a little. He realised he’d been an ass. Yugyeom had hurt him, yes, but he was supposed to be the adult. As much as Yugyeom had upset him, he still shouldn’t have been so petty.

“No, you’re right, I’m sorry.” He frowned.

“Its okay, I probably deserved it to an extent…” Yugyeom mumbled.

Jinyoung was silent as he patted the bed next to him, inviting Yugyeom to sit next to him. The younger boy took his place next to Jinyoung, folding his legs up under himself, sitting so that he faced Jinyoung.

“’Nyeong I’m sorry. I really am. I swear if I realised I was hurting you this much I would have done much better. I was just afraid, so afraid, and I risked your feelings to avoid even the smallest chance of my secret being discovered. It was really selfish” Yugyeom hung his head, the shame welling in his chest as he wrung his hands in his lap. “I’m really sorry and I swear I’ll make it up to you. I’ll be the best secret friend from now on, I promise. Even if it isn’t a secret anymore…”

Jinyoung sighed, resting his hand on Yugyeom’s shoulder comfortingly. “It okay, I was being pretty childish hey?” he laughed, squeezing the youngers shoulder. “Yugyeom that would mean the world to me. Thank you for apologising.” He said softly, pulling his friend into a tight hug and resting his head on the taller boy’s shoulder. “I’m sorry that you felt the need to hide from me though. That I wasn’t a good enough friend for you to tell me.” Jinyoung spoke softly, his warm breath hitting Yugyeom’s neck.

 

“Its not that Hyung. It was more because it’s a secret that involves you…” Yugyeom mumbled, his face reddening.

“Ooooooh, I love secrets. Tell me!” Jinyoung grinned, pulling away, excitement in his eyes. Yugyeom shook his head, not sure if he was ready to tell his crush, but knowing he would probably have too.

“Is it a bad secret? You think my butts too big, that’s it isn’t it?” Jinyoung said, his hand going to his forehead as he threw his head back dramatically.

“Hyung, stop, this is serious.” Yugyeom whines, slapping Jinyoungs shoulder playfully.

“Okay, I’m sorry, I’ll be serious.” He smiled softly, calming his features. “What is it Yugyeomie? You can tell me anything, you know you can.”

“I know…” He took a deep breath before saying, “Jinyoung I really like you.”

The older boy looked as if he was about to speak, but Yugyeom cut him off. “I mean, I _really_ like you, as more than just my friend. I think I’ve had a crush on you since I was a trainee…”

Yugyeom ducked his head in embarrassment after the words left his mouth, not willing to look Jinyoung in the eyes. However, he looked up in confusion once he heard Jinyoungs soft giggles.

“You have a crush on me?” Jinyoung chuckled, and Yugyeom felt his heart sink down to his knees.

“Yeah.” He whispered back.

“That’s good.” Jinyoung grinned, and Yugyeom looked up again, his brows drawn together as he tipped his head to the side in confusion. He looked like a puppy, Jinyoung decided. Like Coco when she couldn’t find her favourite chew toy because Mark had hidden it behind his back.

Before Yugyeom could question the other, he felt soft lips on his own, moulding to the shape of his mouth. He felt a hand trail its way up to tangle in the hair at the back of his head, and another cup his cheek gently.

When they drew apart, Jinyoung had the biggest smile on his face, his eyes lit with happiness and Yugyeom wished he never had to see anything else ever again.

 

“I like you too.” Jinyoung chuckled, his eyes crinkling in the corners the way Yugyeom loved. Jinyoung sat patiently, watching Yugyeom and waiting for a reply. Instead he was gifted with a face full of pillow.

“Why’d you laugh at me! That was really scary!” Yugyeom whined, bringing the pillow back around to hit him. “You couldn’t just answer straight away like a normal person?! You’re so mean!”

“Yeah, but you love me anyway.” Jinyoung grinned at him, picking up a pillow for himself to fight back. It felt freeing to be able to say that. All the things that had been in his head and that he had kept to himself. Now he could tell them all to Yugyeom and know they would be accepted. That all the love he had stored for the younger man was now able to go directly into his heart via the words Jinyoung spoke.

 

Yugyeom blushed, and hit him again to hide his embarrassment, jumping out of the way of Jinyoungs counter attack. The older followed him, chasing him around the small room swinging his pillow in front of him as he went. Yugyeom eventually escaped the room in an attempt to dodge Jinyoungs latest attack. They could be seen flying all through the dorm with their respective pillows, trading shots at each other as they ran, squealing as they passed their confused dorm mates.

 

It was in the lounge area when Yugyeom hit Jinyoung with a particularly hard whack, splitting his pillow.

 

They stood, frozen in shock as the feathers flew out of it, landing on every surface in the room.

“What was that?” They heard Jaebum’s stern voice from the other room.

“Shit, run!” Jinyoung said hastily, taking Yugyeom’s hand in his own and pulling him back to his room, giggling and howling as they went.

 

They made it back to his room, past a smiling Bambam, and onto his bed.

Jinyoung looked over at the silver haired boy beside him, their hands still clutched together as they struggled to catch their breaths. He took one more, petty shot at Yugyeom, bursting the second pillow, the down flying out and coating them both (as well as everything else in Jinyoungs room) in a layer of feathers. _This is going to be fun to clean up_ he thought idly.

 

They laid there together, side by side, covered in feathers.

“So, can I call you my boyfriend now?” Yugyeom asked suddenly, looking over and meeting Jinyoungs gaze as he flushed red once more.

“Yeah. You can call me your boyfriend.” Jinyoung grinned, leaning over to place a kiss on his nose.

“Now I guess we’re each others secret friends.” Yugyeom mused.

“You better do a good job this time.” Jinyoung teased.

“For my boyfriend, I’ll do the best job in the world.”


End file.
